


Big Brother knows best

by Halloucinating



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dubious Consent, Incest, M/M, Pseudo-Incest, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sibling Incest, Sorry Not Sorry, no beta we die like ben
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:07:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26563357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halloucinating/pseuds/Halloucinating
Summary: Klaus is horny for his little bro and Ben is too innocent for his own good :)
Relationships: Ben Hargreeves/Klaus Hargreeves
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49





	Big Brother knows best

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I still need to say this eventho there are clear warnings & tags, yes this is incest, yes this is wrong, yes it's what makes it better, no i dont regret anything, now die mad abt it
> 
> also to my friends, you have enabled me too much xoxo

Klaus went up the stairs to his room, it's been a long day for him and he just wanted to hit the sack. Entering his room he shut the door before undressing and falling onto his bed. Breathing out a heavy sigh he figured he would get a nap.

A knock at his door was heard, Klaus groaned before getting up and striding over to answer the door. "What the fuck do you wa- oh Ben" Klaus stopped abrupt in the middle of his sentences upon seeing it was his brother. Ben fiddled with his thumb, he seemed unsure. "You said you wanted to see me?"

Then Klaus remembered, he had a faint memory of approaching Ben this morning and asking if he could come see him after Klaus does his business. Klaus opened the door wider and stepping to the side before gesturing inside, Ben understood and entered. Klaus closed the door, before locking it.

Ben felt out of place in the middle of his room, like he's lost. "Hey hey relax benny boy you look so shaken and what for" Ben soon found himself sitting on the corner of Klaus' bed. "No, I'm just- what did you need me for again?"

Klaus faced him, "Oh y'know just uh" Ben stared at him awaiting an answer, it felt awkward. Klaus grabbed onto Ben's face squishing it together, Ben furrowed his eyebrows. "Fhwat awf yhouf fhdoing?" Ben is beyond confused. "So I heard you the other day, talking to yourself dear bentacles"

Ben pried Klaus' hands away from his face, "What are you talking about Klaus?" Klaus smiled sweetly, "Don't pretend like you don't know benji, you said you had a crush on that girl, Jill was it?" Ben instantly thought maybe this wasn't a good idea, then again when was it ever if it involved Klaus.

"It's none of your business, wait a minute were you eavesdropping on me? Oh my god you were" Ben didn't know why he was surprised, he shouldn't expect any better from his brother. "Oh dear Ben, my baby brother, has a crush on a girl" Klaus cooed, ignoring Ben's accusations.

Ben slapped his hands away, "Cut it out Klaus what was the reason you wanted me here, I know this isn't really it" 

"Whoa cool it tiger, I was just getting there"

Ben crossed his arms in front of his chest, raising an eyebrow. "I say we train how you kiss so you'll have an idea" Klaus said nonchalantly, Ben had an incredulous look on his face.

"Are you saying that we should kiss?"

Klaus nodded, "Uh yes? Obviously" Klaus hurriedly grabbed Ben's shoulders, Ben retracted from his touch like he just got burnt.

"Wait-! Are you serious?" Klaus looked back at him impatiently. "My goodness Ben, yes!" Klaus urged him on. "But we're brothers, for fucks sake! We can't just" Ben has his whole face scrunched up in what seemed to be, disgust?

Klaus mock offended, "Are you saying that you don't love your brother?" 

"What? No! I- ugh, whatever fine" Klaus became giddy. "Trust me benjamin, it's for your own good after all" Ben is still unsure, but… he thinks he can trust his brother in this.

Ben sighed, "If you say so" All of a sudden, Klaus shoved Ben backwards so Ben is lying on his back on Klaus' bed and Klaus is straddling Ben's thighs & hips. Ben looked down not meeting Klaus' gaze. Ben wasn't an expert in these sort of things, don't blame him.

Klaus lifted his chin up, "First things first you have to look at your partner's eyes" Ben, with difficulty, did as Klaus says. Klaus' eyes are burning with something Ben couldn't quite put his finger on but didn't necessarily want to know.

"Good boy" Ben felt a shiver up his spine when hearing those words. "Second, you want to make sure your partner is on board as well, you don't want it to end dastardly now do you?" Klaus cupped Ben's cheeks. Ben felt a tingle, he could feel the rush of blood going straight to his face.

"Third, eh- you just kinda go for it" Ben was confused. "Wait what-" Before he knew it, Klaus' lips came crashing down on his own, their teeths clacked. Ben became frozen after that, he felt Klaus' hands all over his body, as their lips moved in sync. Ben had his eyes shut tight. Everything to it was extremely surreal & alien to him it was overwhelming.

Then Ben felt Klaus' tongue entering his warm cavern. Things became hot & steamy afterwards, Ben felt his pants were too tight, he hoped Klaus didn't notice it. Ben kissed Klaus back with inexperienced vigor. He didn't want to disappoint his big brother after all. 

Klaus then grabbed the back of Ben's head and curled his fists around his neatly slicked black hair. Klaus tugged on it which made them let go of the kiss, a thin string of saliva connected both of their lips. Ben's face was entirely flushed and he looked dazed, like on cloud nine.

Taking this opportunity, Klaus flipped Ben over so his back faced Klaus' front. Ben struggled a bit, the fabric of his pants rubbed against his hard on which made him bothered. "You're cute like this benny baby" Klaus crooned at Ben's ear. His heart did a leap, it was too much for poor him.

Klaus took his time, he took ahold of the hem of Ben's pants before pulling it down. Ben, realizing this, was quick to stop his brother from doing so. "H-Hey wait, what are you doing?" Ben was hesitant on this, he didn't like where this was going. 

"What are you talking about? I'm training you of course" Klaus continued on as usual. This wasn't right, Ben thought, this wasn't apart of the plan, Klaus said they would kiss and that's it.

"But I never agreed to do this, Klaus!" Ben tried getting up only to get pushed back down face hitting the mattress roughly. "Shh shh calm calm, didn't I say it is for your own good?" Yes he did. But now, Ben was scared, it was like stepping on unwanted territory.

Soon after, Ben was already in his white boxers. Klaus peeked down to see a tent forming on the front, "Aww baby virgin brother is horny" Ben looked away, he just wanted to get out and lock himself in his room. His brother was acting strange and he didn't like it one bit.

Klaus suddenly kneed at Ben's growing bulge which let out a high pitched squeak from Ben. "Don't touch that-!" He begged, of course it fell on deaf ears. "Beg harder darling" Klaus' grin was wide and daunting, it intimidated Ben, he shook under his brother's gaze. Klaus proceeded to tug Ben's boxers, which prompted Ben to cover his face with his hand. Ben's member came springing out of the confines of his undergarments, as soon as his hard on hit the cool air he whined.

Klaus whistled, Ben felt shame burning in his gut, why did it have to be like this, he continued to question in his mind. "Don't be shy, sweetheart, look at me" Klaus made Ben look at him, Ben was biting onto his lower lip making it slightly bruise, tears gathered beneath his eyes. Klaus almost felt bad if it weren't for the fact Ben's expression made him incredible horny, his dick twitched inside of his pants.

"God benjamin you look absolutely stunning right now" Klaus looked at him lovingly, the compliment did things to Ben Klaus could tell, even though he wouldn't admit it. Klaus leaned down towards his baby brother's manhood, it was average at best. Not too big, not too small, and it fit Ben. Klaus licked a stripe from the balls up to the tip, Ben shook and tried not to come right then and there, it'd be too embarrassing.

Klaus grabbed a hold of Ben's dick before looking up to stare at Ben, "Am I your first baby boy?" Ben felt his adam's apple bob, he shakily nodded.

"Good" Klaus kissed the tip "It would be a waste if it were to be someone else"

Ben wanted to ask why, but it was cut short when he felt Klaus engulfing his dick inside his mouth. Ben let out a moan, it felt… good. Very good. His breath came out in long shallow pants.

Klaus slid Ben's dick up & down in his mouth, Ben breathed in through his nose, he whined and held onto Klaus' messy hair. Klaus' stubble tickled his dick, his tongue did its work when sucking. Ben didn't know how long he could handle it before he inevitably had to come.

"Ah! Klaus, wait I'm about to-!" just as Ben said that a gush of warm white fluid came rushing inside of Klaus' mouth, some dripped down the sides of his mouth. Ben sniffled, Klaus let go of his dick after that with a lewd popping noise. 

"I-I'm sorry, I- it was too much a-and before you know it I was-" Ben stuttered & babbled, apologizing vehemently. "Shhh" Klaus shushed and cradled his face. "It's okay, you're okay" Ben continued to sniffle and hiccup. Klaus stroked the top of Ben's head softly.

"Should we continue?" 

"Huh?"

Ben turned to look at Klaus. He didn't know if he wanted to continue, but at the same time he was also deeply curious. 

"Y-Yea, I think so-"

"Alright"

Klaus quickly got rid of his own pants, Ben whipped his head away avoiding to look. Klaus then made Ben sit on his lap, Ben held onto Klaus' shoulders like his life depended on it, his dick against Klaus' stomach as he also felt Klaus' dick. Ben's heart thrummed against his ribcage.

"You know I've always wanted to do this" Klaus squeezed both of Ben's ass cheeks. Ben yelped. He shivered prettily, Klaus smiled up at him.

Klaus lifted up his baby brother like he weighted nothing, and positioned his hole to his dick. Ben immediately stopped him, changing his mind. "M-Maybe we shouldn't do this after all"

"Well too bad, I've already made up my mind" Klaus sinked his cock in Ben's virgin hole, Ben had his mouth open in a noiseless scream. It was painful for him, like he had been awfully violated.

"Klaus! Klaus, no!" Ben pleaded for his brother to stop endlessly, it hurt so much down there. He felt like he would be broken in two. "It hurts Klaus! Please stop!" Klaus gripped onto his baby brother's hips with force before making him bounce on his cock.

Ben yelled, he cried from the intense friction & fucking. 

"Benny, baby, benny bear, god you're- shit-!" 

Ben whimpered, hearing his brother using those pet names for him. He slide down his big brother's cock before Klaus picked him up again repeating, mewling in the process, face red and wet from tears.

After a while, the pain slowly subsided to pleasure. Ben had his hand on Klaus' chest and his other hand gripped Klaus' shoulder. His moans resounded in Klaus' room. 

"You- ah- moan like a pornstar" Klaus laughed, Ben was so embarrassed but didn't remark back at him. Klaus bit onto Ben's neck, Ben yelped in surprise. Klaus sucked and nipped on the skin between his neck and shoulder, creating a hickey there. Ben lied his head on Klaus' shoulder, as Klaus formed more hickeys.

"Shit baby I'm gonna come" Klaus said shakily, he looked wrecked and out of it as well. Ben panted as a bit of drool went down the side of his mouth, "C-Come in me, please, big brother"

And that was it for Klaus

He came inside of his baby brother's loose hole, ropes & ropes or cum shot out, Ben felt a few dribbling out of his ass, he looked at it and felt really used by his own sibling. But he couldn't deny he enjoyed it, very much.

Klaus slowly pulled out of Ben, setting him down on his bed and lying down on it with him. "Ah you did so well benerino" Klaus had his whole body pressed flush to Ben's, their limbs were sweaty and they felt sticky all over but it was okay. This was okay.

Ben closed his eyes, feeling tired & sleepy starting to overtake him. "Shut up" he said exhaustedly, Klaus giggled at him before closing his eyes as well.

They were silent for a moment.

"Do you think we could maybe do it again?"

Klaus blinked open one eye

"I thought you were scared?"

"Yea, but, it was, nice actually, near the end" Ben said with his eyes still closed. Ben couldn't see it, but he could tell Klaus was smiling.

"Then of course bentacles, anything for you"

Ben snuggled close to his big brother underneath the sheets, just the two of them like that.

Ben thought, maybe coming to Klaus was a good idea.

**Author's Note:**

> benklaus brain worms


End file.
